Musical effects pedals are electronic devices that alter how a musical instrument or other audio source sounds. Effects pedals are used during live performances, in the recording studio, or during practice at home, typically with electric guitar, keyboard, and bass guitars. While most frequently used with electric or electronic instruments, effects can also be used with acoustic instruments, drums and vocals. Examples of common effects units include wah-wah pedals, fuzzboxes, and reverb units.
A musical effects pedal is typically a small metal or plastic box placed on the floor in front of the musician and connected to his or her instrument that contains electronics that alter the sound of the instrument played by the musician.
The standard method for attaching effects pedals to a pedal board includes the use of adhesive backed hook and loop fabric strips. There are, however, several disadvantages to this method.
First, hook and loop fabric uses adhesive backing to adhere to the pedal board and the effects pedal. Because the bottom portions of the effects pedal housing tend to not be flat and level, the adhesive backing of the hook and loop fabric strips do not adhere well to the effects pedals. The adhesive does not offer a permanent solution for mounting effects pedals to pedal boards. The adhesive backing leaves sticky glue residue on both the bottom of the guitar effects pedal and the pedal board when removed, creating a messy sticky film on the pedal and pedalboard. Ultimately the adhesive backing is not long lasting and has limited utility.
For the most part, the hook and loop fabric adheres to itself very well and thus pulls the adhesive back strips from the pedal and pedal board when removing the pedal. Over time the adhesive backed hook and loop fabric strips need to be removed and replaced. When removing the strips there is adhesive residue left behind. This damages the effects pedals. The adhesive and the hook and loop fabric also collects dirt dust and other debris.
Another issue commonly associated with hook and loop fabric when used for this application is that hook and loop fabric does not affix the effects pedals to the pedal board securely for travel. When traveling, the hook and loop fabric on the pedals and the pedal boards separates and the pedals become dislodged from their initial desired position. The pedals have to be reset in place and can become damaged in transport.
Finally the use of hook and loop fabric for this application does not discourage theft. Musical effects pedals and pedal boards are sometimes left for hours unattended and can fall victim to theft.
The embodiments disclosed herein are aimed at overcoming these and other limitations in the art.